


Hard Won Wisdom

by serafine



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serafine/pseuds/serafine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation that really should have taken place at some point between Diana Prince and Dick Grayson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Won Wisdom

Disclaimer:  Not for profit, I don't own anything…   If I ran DC, Bruce and Diana would have hooked up by now.  
Setting:  After Grayson took up the cowl but before the Justice League finally believed Tim Drake’s crazy theory…   
Feedback: Treasured lovingly and fed well at poeyfarre –at–yahoo-dot-com  
Dates: 6/11/2010 – 2/26/11 (DOI 2011)  
Notes:  Yes, it’s comic book inspired fanfic. I blame my desperate urge to fix the current batch of unholy continuity errors on my years of watching X-Files. This was completed in honor of [](http://surreallis.livejournal.com/profile)[**surreallis**](http://surreallis.livejournal.com/)  ’s birthday.   Thank God for the indulgence… ;)

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Dick Grayson came over the top of the hill and noticed a figure standing at the foot of Bruce’s grave. A woman – tall, dark haired. As he got closer, she turned and he realized it was Wonder Woman, in a demure navy blue dress, her silver bracers glinting in the fading light.

He paused and started to turn away when she spoke, “There’s no need to leave, Richard. I feel no need to be alone here.”

He continued up until he finally stood next to her, even after all these years still impressed by her beauty. “Good evening. I didn’t mean to disturb you.”

She turned to face him, “You did not.”

“It’s good to see you.” He fumbled for something to say.  “The League misses you.”

“Thank you for saying that, but I do not believe it to be true.  You are doing just fine without me.”

They stood there for a moment in silence, both concentrating on the tombstone and empty grave before them. “Are there plans to move him back here?”

“At the moment, no. Alfred and I both feel a little better knowing he is safe under lock and key.”

“I can understand that.” She turned back to look at the headstone. “Does it ever bother you knowing that he gave so much to Gotham and yet there is so little to mark his passing?  There should be a grand monument here. You carry on his nightly crusade and that _snake_ wears his face for the world to see.”

“In some ways it is almost as if he still lives.” He heard the smallest hitch in her voice. “You did not see the abomination that Black Hand raised. Bruce stood before us in cape and cowl, a monstrous mockery of all that he was in life.”

“Diana – I’m so sorry that you had to see that.”

“I am glad that you did not. Though I understand you had your own horrors to face. Something no child should have to see.”

“Tim was here – we worked through it together.”

“Then at least some good came of that dreadful night.” 

“Can I ask you something?”

She smiled. “Anything.”

“Why did you leave the League?”

A look of sadness crossed her face. “Things did not seem the same. Different faces. You may think me petty, but somehow I could not continue in the League without them. The Watchtower seemed so oddly empty and full of ghosts all at the same time. I tried, but I could not do it. Kal is off planet dealing with his people, and Bruce is gone. Also, I truly believed that Donna would be a better fit for the League. She needs a family around her.  Perhaps you can give her what I cannot.”

She cast her eyes back to the gravestone. “There are some days it is difficult to see you in his place, carrying on his crusade.”

“I’m sorry… um… I didn’t know…”

“No, Richard, please do not misunderstand me. I think you are doing a wonderful job in Gotham and with the Justice League.” She laid a gentle hand upon his shoulder. “I know this is hard for you. I think Bruce would be extremely proud. Not only of what you are doing with his mantle, but the care you are giving Damian. Given his past, I do not imagine the boy is easy to deal with.”

“We’re finding a way through. Underneath all the bluster and bravado, I think he has a lot of potential.”

“I would give you one piece of advice – you have taken on one of Bruce’s public faces, Richard. But do not feel as if you need to emulate him in every area of your life. Even he tried to let love into his heart once or twice. Do not allow your personal relationships to become dictated by your public persona. You have someone who deeply loves you and yet you have done nothing to put things right.”

He quirked a brow. “Barbara and I have a… complicated history.”

“Yes, I know that. But do not let that stand in the way of what you truly want from each other. Do not let your best chance for happiness pass you by. Talk to her – not while on patrol, not while in costume. Face to face. Allow the rest of your family to handle Gotham for one evening. When was the last time Richard Grayson spoke to Barbara Gordon? Or has it been purely Batman speaking to Oracle?”

He dropped his eyes, not able to face her.  “We have had difficulty communicating. I disagreed with her decisions about Batgirl.” He hesitated, unsure of how much she knew. “We had an argument about her base of operations.”

“You are Bruce’s son, but in some ways she is his heir as well.   Do you think you will always agree on the best plan of action? Fighting with Barbara will not help either of you heal. You have a large and complex extended family – and you are all still grieving. I have heard that Tim cannot even accept that Bruce is truly gone.”

Dick ran his hands through his hair. “Yea – he’s gone back off to the Middle East looking for clues. I don’t know what to do other than let this play out. He won’t stop, won’t come home until he’s ready.”

“He is intelligent and very well trained. I have no doubt that he can take care of himself. He will come home when he realizes that even Bruce could not defeat death.” He saw tears shining at the corners of her eyes.

“Please – go talk to Barbara. Let her know what you are feeling. Honor Bruce’s legacy by learning from his mistakes as well as from his teachings. Our lives are too short to allow love to slip through our fingers.” Her voice was full of regret.

He nodded. “I will. I promise.”

“Good.” She took one last look at the grave markers and then turned and said, “If you would not mind, I would like to see Alfred before I leave.” Side by side they walked back towards the welcoming lights of the manor.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

the end

thanks for reading

serafine

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Life is pain, Highness. Anyone who says differently is selling something."  
    - Wesley in The Princess Bride


End file.
